Cell 100
Characters *Yun Guo *Asaro *Yun Zhe *An Hu Choices Yun Guo *Admit: Favor +5 *Deny: Favor +1 Asaro *Angry: Favor +5 *Perfunctory: No Favor Zhou Heqi *Care about him: No Favor *Ignore him: Favor +1 Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Yun Guo: It's so hot! Why is the grass so deep? Did you light the incense? Don't let insects come near! Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness! Magda: ...Greetings, Your Highness. Yun Guo: It's you. What? You were forced to come too? Magda: (Is it because of the hot weather? She's in a bad mood.) Admit ? Deny Your Highness, it's sunny today. It's a pity not to go out for a walk. Yun Guo: What? You can't ride and shoot. What are you going to do on this hot day? Ah, I see. Did you secretly take a fancy to a guardsman and look forward to meeting that person in private? Magda: Your... Your Highness! What did you say!? I've never though about such a thing! I'm just... Yun Guo: Why are you so serious? You're as rigid as those old academics. Boring. Magda: This... You didn't come to the hunting ground voluntarily? Yun Guo: You... How dare you! Magda: Eh? I didn't mean that... Yun Guo: I don't think you have the courage. What? Do I need your permission to go anywhere I want? Magda: No, Your Highness. Yun Guo: Well, let's return to the palace. Magda: (Why did she suddenly get angry? Her temperament is so elusive...) Story Chat 2 Asaro: We meet again, Consort Chu Magda: Lord Asaro... Ah! Asaro: Haha! What's wrong? Don't you like rabbits? Magda: (He did it on purpose!) Angry Magda: Why are you so arrogant in public, Lord Asaro? Asaro: I just gave you the trophy I received. What's wrong? Ba Qi: You put a live rabbit on my master! That's mean! Magda: Ba Qi, watch your tone. Lord Asaro, if you really want to offer your prey, you should present it to the Emperor. Ba Qi: Wait for me, Your Grace! Asaro: ...What excuse should I use next time? Perfunctory ? Story Chat 3 Yun Zhe: Hmph, it's so boring. Magda: Your Majesty, it's a good day. Why do you say that? Yun Zhe: Everyone knows these prey were drugged. Even a kid can shoot them down. Magda: (...I really didn't know...) In that case, are you going back to the palace today, Your Majesty? Yun Zhe: ...Of course. There are still a lot of things waiting for me to do in the palace. Magda: (The Emperor quietly took the rabbit he had caught with him before he left...) Story Chat 4 Maidservant A: It's Lord An Hu! What's he bringing? Ba Qi: Why are you so happy, sister? Maidservat A: Did you just enter the palace? This is the first prey of the whole hunt. It has always been of great significance. If the Emperor had seen it, he would certainly have been rewarded. An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: What's the matter, Lord An Hu? An Hu: I hunted a wild goose. And I was... going to dedicate it...... to the Emperor. Ba Qi: Why are you so hesitant? An Hu: I meant to dedicate it to... No, well, there are too many people around the Emperor, I'm afraid... Ba Qi: Oh, really. The Emperor is surrounded by ministers. Magda: Why do you worry so much? I've heard the first prey of the whole hunt is always of great significance. If you offer it, the Emperor will reward you. Ba Qi: Don't let others get ahead of you! An Hu: ...You're right. I'm going. Magda: Isn't it a good thing to show off by offering the Emperor the first prey? How can he be saddened? Ba Qi: ...Oh, did he want to dedicate the goose to you? Magda: Hahah, what are you talking about? You know it's impossible. Ba Qi: Yes, I'm just telling a joke. Magda: (But... If I knew the him better, would he tell me?) Story Chat 5 Magda: So Lord Zhou Heqi is here too? Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: (His voice seems strange... And he looks pale.) My Lord... Care about him Magda: Are you sick today? Zhou Heqi: Although I'm a civil minister, I won't faint at the sight of blood. You're kind-hearted, but you don't have to be concerned about a mere minister such as myself. Lest someone gossip. Magda: I have my own thoughts on the matter. Don't worry too much about it. (His face is paler... Maybe I should get someone to send him some medicine later.) Ignore him ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript